gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Textile City
Textile City is a small commerce neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online located in Downtown Los Santos. It borders Alta to the north, Mission Row to the south, Pillbox Hill to the west and La Mesa to the east. Character This neighborhood is known for its factory outlets, wholesale stores and retail shops. There are many clothing stores lined up along the streets of Textile City. It was formerly an industrial area, as indicated by the reused factories that turn into makeshift stories. Just like neighboring East Los Santos, the effects of gentrification and tourism caused a new buildup of commerce and business in the neighborhood. A decommissioned railroad is nearby, along with a few warehouses that are still serving their original purposes. Many shoppers can be seen frequenting here during daytime. The famous Simmet Alley is a crowded, bustling marketplace full of buyers and sellers. Most of the stores in Textile City are either clothing and fabric stores or restaurants. It is also home to two theatres, Foxy's Theater, and the Ten Cent Theater, the latter of which is a purchasable property in story mode. Textile City is bordered by Downtown Los Santos in the north, La Mesa in the east, Pillbox Hill in the west, and Mission Row in the south. It is one of the smallest districts in San Andreas, true to the real life Fashion District of Los Angeles, and covers just two blocks laterally and longitudinally. San Andreas Avenue denotes the border between Textile City and Mission Row. Influence It is based on the in Los Angeles, California, also home to many fabric and clothing stores, hence the shared names. Events of Grand Theft Auto V While Franklin Clinton and Chop are chasing D, they all run through Textile City, dodging many people and cars. They then make their way into Mirror Park Rail Yard. Prominent Appearances in Missions :See Also: Simmet Alley, Mirror Park Rail Yard, San Andreas Avenue Bridge ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Chop Transport .]] Textile City accommodates the Dashound Bus Center, situated east of the Mirror Park Railyard and across the road west from Pillbox Hill Medical Center. The center provides transport around the city and usually has Buses parked at the station. Despite this, Buses are never seen entering or leaving the station in regular gameplay. A single bus stop can be seen on Strawberry Avenue, from which a Bus can occasionally be seen pulling away from during the day. Roads and Streets *Integrity Way *Little Bighorn Avenue *San Andreas Avenue *Sinner Street *Sinners Passage *Strawberry Avenue Places of Interest *Dashound Bus Center *Mirror Park Rail Yard *Simmet Alley *Ten Cent Theater *San Andreas Avenue Bridge Businesses *The Ace Hole *Alesandro Hotel *The Bean Machine *Binco *Broker *Digital Den *Elkridge Hotel *Finger Rings Jewelers *Food Market *Foxy Phones *Foxy's Theater *Gem's Jewelry *Gyro Day Hot Food *Krapea *Los Santos Office Supply Co. *Mama's Grocery *Ranch *Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange *Santos Farmacia *Vinewood Records *Wall Fabric Fashion *Wholesale Mart Collectibles *Letter Scraps *Spaceship Parts Gallery Map TextileCity-GTAV-Map.png|'Textile City' marked on the map (red). TextileCity-GTAV-Satellite.png|Satellite view of Textile City. Navigation }}ru:Текстайл-Сити de:Textilbezirk pl:Textile City es:Textile City pt:Textile City Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V